woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle
Oracles Oracles are divine casters granted the ability to see into the future. These glimpses sometimes bring with them terrible warnings, not all of which come to pass, but most of which oracles devote themselves to dealing with. Oracles are often used as advisers, but there are just as many wandering oracles. Some use their abilities for show or to make a living. Others become adventurers who set out to stop the evils they predict. Often, oracles are reluctant heroes. Oracles don't train for their abilities or follow doctrines that grant them, but rather they were gifted the power by an outside force. Oracles are prone to moral quandaries, thrust into situations that conflict with their nature. The Oracle Quick Build You can make an oracle quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Charisma your highest ability score, followed by Strength or Constitution. Second, choose the Acolyte background. Class Features As an oracle, you gain the following class features. Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d8 per oracle level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per oracle level after 1st Proficiencies: Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: One gaming set of your choice Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose two from Arcana, Deception, History, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Performance, Persuasion, and Religion Equipment: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) a mace or (b) any simple weapon or © any martial weapon (if proficient) * (a) leather armor or (b) scale mail or © chain mail (if proficient) * (a) a diplomat's pack or (b) a priest's pack or © an explorer's pack * A shield, a dagger, and a gaming set of your choice Spellcasting An event in your past opened your eyes to many things, allowing you to cast spells as a conduit for the divine. Your spells are drawn from the cleric spell list, which is considered the oracle spell list for you. See chapter 10 for the general rules of spellcasting and chapter 11 for the cleric spell list. Cantrips: At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the oracle spell list. You learn additional oracle cantrips of your choice at 4th and 10th level. Spell Slots: The Oracle table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these oracle spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell bless and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast bless using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher: You know five 1st-level spells of your choice from the oracle spell list. The Spells Known column of the Oracle table shows when you learn more oracle spells. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 3rd level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the oracle spells you know and replace it with another spell from the oracle spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Kismet spells cannot be changed in this way. Spellcasting Ability: Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your oracle spells, since the power of your magic relies on the strength of the divine spark within you. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an oracle spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Ritual Casting: You can cast an oracle spell you know as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag. Spellcasting Focus: Oracles do not require any material components for their spells unless the material has a listed cost or the spell consumes a component. Many oracles employ cards or dice from gaming sets when they cast ritual spells, but these are strictly for show. Kismet Oracles choose from among the following list of kismets available to them: Battle, Fire, Healing, Nature, and Occult, which are detailed below. Your kismet grants you abilities at 1st level, and again at 3rd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 20th level. Kismet Spells: At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, you learn additional spells from your kismet which are known as kismet spells. Once you gain access to a kismet spell, it becomes a spell known for you. Kismet spells don't count against the number of spells you know, and can't be changed or forgotten. If you have a kismet spell that doesn't appear on the oracle spell list, the spell is nonetheless an oracle spell for you. Expertise At 2nd level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with one type of gaming set. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 7th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with a gaming set) to gain this benefit. Foresight Starting at 2nd level, glimpses of the future begin to press in on your awareness. When you finish a long rest, roll two d20s and record the numbers rolled. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature that you can see with one of these foretelling rolls. You must choose to do so before the roll, and you can replace a roll in this way only once per turn. Each foretelling roll can be used only once. When you finish a long rest, you lose any unused foretelling rolls. Starting at 10th level, you roll three d20s at the end of a long rest instead of two. At 18th level, you roll four d20s. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. 'Kismets' A kismet represents what kinds of events an oracle has forseen. An oracle who believes that a battle is in the near future would be compelled to take up arms to be prepared for it. An oracle who sees the fall of civilization may try to return to nature. And an oracle who sees a great amount of suffering may choose healing in order to help those who will need it. A kismet is not necessarily what an oracle wants to do, but rather what an oracle feels they must do. A good-aligned oracle may be conflicted about casting necromancy spells, but consider it a necessary evil. Battle War is a common theme among many kismets, though none more than the battle kismet. A battle kismet tells of a future where magic alone is not enough to overcome a threat. Maybe you fear losing your powers, or even the destruction of all magic everywhere. You may expect that you need the skills to lead an army, or that only a legendary sword can defeat a tyrant. Battle Kismet Spells: Battle Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Athletics (or one skill of your choice if you already have Athletics). You also gain proficiency with martial weapons and heavy armor. Second Wind: Starting at 3rd level, you have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d8 + your oracle level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Extra Attack: Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Relentless Endurance: At 10th level, when you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Trailing Attack: At 14th level, on any round you don't take the Attack action or cast a spell, you can make a single weapon attack as a bonus action. Paragon of Battle: At 20th level, your hit point maximum increases by 20, and you add your Charisma bonus to the damage you deal with any weapon attack. Fire A kismet of fire denotes that flames are somehow central to the future you've seen. Perhaps you are expected to fight fire with fire. Maybe you foresaw a troll or ice elemental invasion. It may be necessary to burn down a forest to find a villain, or maybe only your light can shine in a dark dungeon. Fire brings pain and suffering, but as an oracle you also have the power to soothe wounds caused by it. Fire Kismet Spells: Fire Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Arcana (or one skill of your choice if you already have Arcana). You also gain the fire bolt cantrip. For you, this counts as an oracle cantrip. Temperature Control: By 3rd level, you've gained the ability to regulate the temperature around yourself. You have resistance to fire and cold damage. Firesight: At 6th level, you gain the ability to see through smoke and flames as if they were translucent. You can't see through mist or fog. Inner Flame: Beginning at 10th level, you can add your Charisma modifier to the damage roll of any oracle spell you cast which deals fire damage. Fiery Aura: At 14th level, you can engulf yourself in flames. Any creature within 5 feet (other than yourself) you touch or attack with a melee weapon takes 1d6 fire damage. Creatures within 5 feet who make a melee attack against you also take this damage automatically, as do creatures who begin their turn engaged in a grapple with you. You can enable or disable this effect as a bonus action. Paragon of Fire: At 20th level, you become immune to fire and your fiery aura increases to 2d6 damage. Healing Healing is central to many oracles to deal with the hardships of a hostile world, but a healing kismet elevates that power above all others. A kismet of healing usually comes with a vision of deaths beyond measure. Perhaps a great war is in the future, or the fall of a hero to a terrible villain. An oracle with this kismet would seek to support allies at all costs, and ensure the preservation of the innocent. Healing Kismet Spells: Healing Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Medicine (or one skill of your choice if you already have Medicine). You also gain proficiency with herbalism kits. Empowered Healing: Starting at 3rd level, your healing spells are more effective. Whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2 + the spell's level. Life Tether: At 6th level, all allied creatures within 30 feet have advantage on death saving throws. You can also touch an unconscious creature as a bonus action to restore 1 hit point. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier. You regain all expended uses after you finish a long rest. Neither feature of Life Tether can influence undead or constructs. Resurrection Mastery: Beginning at 10th level, you double the amount of time a creature can have been dead to be revived by a spell you cast. You also halve the material cost for spells you cast that revive the dead. Lifesense: At 14th level, you can detect the presence of any living creature within 30 feet as if you had blindsight. You can also tell by sight if an unconscious creature in range is alive or dead. This ability doesn't work on undead or constructs. Paragon of Healing: At 20th level, you always restore the maximum possible amount with any oracle spell you cast that restores hit points. Nature A nature kismet grants the powers of nature, including abilities that deal with plants and animals. Perhaps you believe civilization is doomed and you must integrate with nature to survive. Maybe you've seen a future in which fey reign and you seek harmony with them. Or you may even see nature as a threat to be understood and dealt with on equal terms. Nature Kismet Spells: Nature Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Nature (or one skill of your choice if you already have Nature). You also gain the shillelagh cantrip. For you, this counts as an oracle cantrip. Occult An occult kismet is often a frightening prospect, since necromancy so frequently requires (or causes) death. An oracle with an occult kismet may have seen a future of many lives lost. Maybe a looming threat requires an army of skeletons to overcome. Perhaps celestials pose a threat to the world and only necromancy stands a chance of fending them off. Or you may simply require a greater understanding of the occult in order to combat it. Occult Kismet Spells: Occult Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Religion (or one skill of your choice if you already have Religion). You also gain the chill touch cantrip. For you, this counts as an oracle cantrip.